


Meet in the Middle- Deleted Scenes

by Caffeineislifeblood (Dizzydodo)



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dizzydodo/pseuds/Caffeineislifeblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For those moments that just didn't fit with a lower rating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Shepard waited until Liara had already stepped into the elevator, eyes still frosty after their argument in the cargo bay before she hurried to the emergency hatch and climbed steadily up the ladder. It was going to take a lot of coaxing to win Liara's forgiveness, and a place in her bed, but she was up to the challenge.

She bolted to her cabin's door and leaned against it, studiously casual despite the rapid beat of her heart. She could hear the elevator clattering up the shaft; one of these days she was going to ask Tali to have a look at it, elevators were supposed to move faster than this she was sure.

The doors slid open and Liara stepped out, rubbing her forehead miserably; Shepard felt a pang of guilt, she really hadn't considered that Liara would be so troubled by her antics. She keyed in the entry and the cabin door opened; Liara glanced up in surprise, the frown momentarily wiped from her brow.

"Shepard! But you were…" She glanced back at the elevator, squinting in thought.

"Emergency ladders; faster than our elevator, probably safer too."

"Safer." Liara's voice was flat, "That's rich, coming from you."

She breezed into the room, activating her surveillance feeds at the terminal she had set up in the corner and scanning the footage until she found Beni trotting through the CIC.

"I keep meaning to tell you how creepy it is that you keep closer tabs on this ship than the Illusive Man ever did." Shepard tried for humor, but it fell a little short; it was kind of creepy after all.

"With one toddler asari on board and human child in command I find it necessary just to keep up."

"Ouch. I guess I might have deserved that a bit."

Liara wasn't paying any attention, she had brought up a text and her bright eyes darted across the page as she scanned it.

She looked stiff; Shepard wasn't sure how much of it was temper and how much resulted from standing in the same position for hours each day; being the Shadow Broker was time-consuming, even with Feron's help, but she needed to take a break.

Shepard stepped forward and rested her hands on her shoulders, Liara shrugged her off impatiently, "Not now, dearest."

Uh oh. If she was bringing out the endearments then she must really be annoyed; "dearest" was the second most dangerous only preceded by-

"Jane darling, if you are not going to help then at least do not hinder."

Shit. That one.

Shepard moved away, pacing over to her bed and flopping down onto it. Silence from Liara's direction. She hadn't seemed this angry back in the cargo bay, what could have happened between then and now?

She pulled her boots off and tossed them across the room; usually that would earn her a stern glare… not so much as a twitch in her direction. She peeled off her socks and left them lying on the floor… not a word.

Suddenly she was struck with the idea for a new game; how much could she peel off before Liara began to take notice? Inquiring minds wanted to know. Liara would be so proud of her dedication to the scientific method. Brilliant.

With a final glance to her bond-mate to ensure she was distracted, Shepard undid a button of her shirt, eyes fixed on her mark. Another. Another. She really didn't have the patience for this. Shepard quickly undid the rest of the buttons and tossed the shirt aside. She was wearing a black bra today, one of those sheer lacy affairs that drove her crazy with their itchiness and Liara wild with need.

Liara glanced up briefly at her chuckle, her eyes rested on her lover's breasts for only a moment before she turned back to her work. "Shepard, unless you are getting ready for bed you may as well put the shirt back on. I don't have time."

"Alright." Shepard shrugged fluidly; she didn't miss the way Liara's eyes darted to her cleavage at the gesture. Victory was in sight; it was only a matter of time now that she had caught Liara's attention for even that brief moment.

Her hands glided up the sides of her ribcage, muscles tensing at the stimulation; she shrugged her shoulders and the straps slipped down her arms; she pushed the front-clasp together and thought she could hear Liara stifle a satisfied sigh when the material fell away. She stretched her arms above her head ostentatiously, breasts lifting with the motion, nipples peaking in the chill.

"Shepard. Stop."

"What? I'm getting ready for bed."

"At two in the afternoon?"

"I never said I was going to sleep." Shepard smiled roguishly.

Liara shook her head, her lips thinning in annoyance; she wouldn't have commented if it wasn't distracting her a little bit. It was a good start.

Shepard lay back on the bed, circling the button of her pants, tugging at the material. She slipped the button free and slowly unzipped her pants, sliding them down her hips as she arched suggestively. This time she heard a definite gasp from Liara when she finally noticed the panties she had chosen to go with the ensemble, lace covered in silken patterns, suggesting more than concealing.

Shepard was both pleased and disappointed when Liara didn't immediately stop her work to inspect this new development, her fingers slipped beneath the edge of the lace to push it down her legs caressingly. She kicked the scrap off her foot and watched it fall to the floor distractingly. Liara's eyes flicked from the floor to her surreptitiously, her lips pursed as though she was holding back her words. Well, if she wasn't going to play…

She glided her hands up her taut stomach to her her neck, tracing her callused fingers along her collarbone and down to her breasts; she glanced to Liara and smirked, there was no disinterest in that gaze now. She traced circles around her nipple, catching it between thumb and forefinger, pinching until she could feel the edge of pain before soothing it with a few teasing strokes. She glided her hands over the curve of her breasts and beneath them, running her nails along the flesh there.

Shepard caught Liara's eye and smiled, her pupils were going dark with need and she hadn't hardly begun yet. She brought her fingers to her lips, tongue snaking out to wet them, running over and between, nipping at her fingertip; goosebumps rose on her skin when she trailed the wetness down the firm line of her stomach, circling her navel for a moment before descending ever lower.

Liara stepped out from behind the terminal, fingers playing with the clasp of her dress, breath coming short at the sight before her.

Shepard moved a flat palm down to the crease where her legs met her torso, ghosting a thumb along the protrusion of her hip-bone. Her muscles grew taught in response, legs twitching spasmodically and light ripples running across her abdomen. It had been Liara that first showed her what a sensitive area that could be; fitting that it should be turned against her now.

Shepard spread her folds with two fingers, teasing her nub with a third in short sharp strokes.

"Stop." There was a new quality to that tone that marked it as less of an admonition and more of a sensual demand. She smiled tauntingly as she drew the wetness from her center to spread it about her nub, rocking into her own touch.

Her eyes fluttered shut as she reveled in sensation, only to fly open again when she felt a firm grip clamping on her wrist. "Stop, Shepard. I didn't give you permission to touch, and I think you've defied me enough for today."

"Defy is a pretty strong word; I circumvented, and it was only a little thing."

"You tried to take our daughter out in that rolling death-trap; worse, you would let her- Never mind; we're not discussing this now."

Liara caught her hands and twined her fingers with Shepard's, drawing them away from her body as she straddled her partner, skirts rucked up to her knees.

Shepard tilted her head to receive Liara's kiss, slow and lingering despite her obvious frustration and rapidly abating anger. She felt the tension easing from her lover's shoulders, her kiss growing softer still as time went on, comforting almost. Liara grew weary of the restraint, forcing her mouth harder against Shepard's until her teeth cut her lip, tongue pushing into her mouth to take selfishly. Shepard wasn't about to complain.

She disentangled her hands from Liara's, grabbing at her skirts and pushing them farther up to her hips, gliding them beneath to draw her closer, massaging the small of her back soothingly. Liara rocked against her hips, twisting and grinding firmly against her. Shepard fought to keep her breathing even, thrusting her hips in time to Liara's movements.

One hand traced up Liara's back under the fabric of her dress as the other clasped her hip; she rocked up, twisting to trap Liara beneath her.

"Let me." Shepard pressed Liara down into the mattress, moving down her body slowly, letting Liara feel her heat as she glided across her skin, pushing the dress farther up so that she could spread her lover's legs.

"You're so tense lately; I'm worried about you. It's alright to take some time off every now and again, even for you."

Liara hissed, "Easy enough for you to say now, I remember having to remind you of that a few times myself."

"And a wonderful job you did too; let me return the favor."

It was clear Liara wanted this to be a fast release, less about pleasure than simply relief. Shepard was determined that today she would learn a lesson in patience. Wasn't that what asari were famed for anyway?

She leaned down to press an open-mouthed kiss to Liara's stomach, tongue tracing patterns across the tensing muscles there. Liara rocked up into her, nails catching in her hair as she tried to push her lower. Shepard pressed a palm to her lover's heat, inviting her to rock against it for the friction she needed.

"Go ahead. Get yourself off. How long has it been now?"

Liara glared at her, "I have better self-control than that, Shepard."

Shepard chuckled, "I think that's your problem precisely." She pressed her fingers into her lover slowly, barely more than the very tips and Liara whimpered in disappointment.

"Show me you want it." Shepard whispered, her thumb tracing down the line of her sex teasingly.

Liara rocked into her, feet pressing into the mattress for leverage, taking Shepard's fingers as deep as they would go. She panted softly, head falling back against the bed as she tried to focus only on the sensation. Shepard smiled, watching the tiny pucker beneath her brow as she closed her eyes and moved faster.

"You're trying too hard; why don't you let me just do the work?"

Liara grabbed for her as she moved away, but Shepard hushed her with reassurances whispered softly against the skin of her thigh just before she pressed her lips to it. She looked down the length of her body to catch her lover's eyes as Shepard spread her folds and pressed the tip of her tongue delicately to Liara's clit.

She bucked, praying that Shepard would be kind and finish her quickly; it must be true that the eyes were windows to the soul, even without the meld Shepard seemed to catch on fairly quickly. She licked her way up from the bottom of her slit, pushing her fingers into her unexpectedly, her tongue pushing in not long after. Liara forgot to breathe when Shepard brought her other hand up to rub against her nub roughly. It was too much, Liara's back nearly arched off the bed when she hit her peak, panting and gasping shamelessly.

She lay back, curiously unsatisfied despite that, still feeling tense and on edge, but then she felt Shepard's hand massaging her stomach once more.

"Once more." She whispered, not quite asking permission, but Liara nodded nonetheless.

Shepard stripped the dress from her body, casting it aside carelessly and gazing down at her warmly, "You're so beautiful."

Liara sighed contentedly, "Almost as beautiful as you, beloved."

Shepard turned her onto her stomach slowly, "Far more, in fact."

Liara trembled as she felt Shepard's tongue trace along the back of her neck, hands kneading into that tight knot that had been building in her lower back all day. Her hips straddled her, pinning her legs there as her tongue continued its meandering journey, small kisses pressed here and there along her spine.

Liara sighed deeply, relaxing into her lover's touch; she jumped when one of Shepard's hands glided over her hip, pulling her a little off the bed so that she could slip a hand beneath her, teasing at her sensitized flesh once more.

She groaned feelingly, rocking against Shepard's hand once more, drawing her in and lifting her hips still further when Shepard's thumb found her clit.

It was a slow, languorous climb toward her peak this time; Shepard whispered words of love in her ear between feather-light kisses and intimate touches. Liara trembled beneath her and Shepard finally drew back, catching her lover's eye once more as she settled on the pillow beside her. She was alarmed to see the gleam of tears.

"What is it? Are you alright? I knew something was wrong-"

Liara brought a finger to her lips, tracing the seam softly. "Nothing is wrong, everything is fine."

"Fine." Shepard's eyes widened in something approaching panic, "Just fine?"

"Perfect actually."

Shepard smiled in relief, "I take it this means I can share the bed with you while we nap?"

"You can stay here all night."

Shepard began to smile, but Liara's smirk troubled her.

"On the condition that you won't try taking Beni out in the Mako without seeking approval from me first."

"How do you intend to ensure that?"

"My creepy surveillance equipment may or may not have recorded this entire encounter, and I may or may not give it to Joker to show to the crew if you try that again. Are you familiar with the story of Schrödinger's cat, Shepard?"

"One of these days I am going to get the best of you in a spectacular way. It may not be now, but one day I will."

Liara snickered softly, rolling into Shepard's arms and pressing a quick kiss to her lips before curling into her side, contented for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Liara knew there was going to be trouble the moment she saw that too innocent look on Shepard's face; the one that preceded most of the troubling predicaments they had landed themselves in over the years.

She sauntered over to Liara's terminal languidly, her stride marked by that peculiar grace born of a surplus of confidence. In anyone else it might have been called arrogance, but after all Shepard had accomplished, allowances must be made.

For a moment she stood peering over Liara's shoulder, studying the streams of information on the screen; "You know, Miranda put the little one to bed tonight."

"She's gone to bed already?"

"It's coming up on ten, Liara. She was up several hours too late anyway; learning card tricks from Ken and Gabby I think."

"I need to tuck her in." Liara pushed back from the desk and turned to hurry to the door, but Shepard caught her arm.

"No good. She was asleep before she even hit the mattress. Screamed like a banshee the whole way down the hall, but when I put her in the bed she keeled over." Shepard smiled fondly, "gets that from me. Anyway, Miranda is sitting with her now. Offered to keep an eye on her for a couple hours."

Liara glanced at the door, conflicted. On one hand she desperately wanted to at least see her daughter for herself; she seldom missed bedtime even on her worst days, but then, Miranda would probably be embarrassed if she walked in on a moment Miranda would consider to be a show of weakness. And she did have surveillance in the nursery…

"I am a terrible mother." Liara's shoulders slumped guiltily.

"Don't say that. It's one night out of hundreds and I think she was too tired even to notice. You'll have tomorrow night."

Shepard perked up, "You can check the vid feeds."

Liara smiled softly, Shepard made extensive use of those taps, sometimes waking up several times a night to reassure herself that Beni was still sleeping safely. As much as she might like to complain about Beni's frequent night-time visits she was far more upset when the child failed to appear.

Liara flicked on the channel, chuckling at the sight that greeted her; apparently Shepard wasn't the only one who enjoyed snuggling children. Miranda had curled up on the tiny mattress, Beni's arms twining around her neck, small feet predictably pushed against her stomach.

Shepard snorted, "Sure, she looks adorable now but I think Miranda will change her mind when she starts kicking. I have bruises in the shape of footprints."

"Having made a thorough inspection of your body just last night, I can assure you there is no such thing anywhere."

Shepard laughed aloud, switching off the surveillance. "A thorough inspection? Gods you make that sound sexy."

"It was." Liara smirked, turning away from Shepard to head to the wardrobe. They should profit from this precious time; with Miranda keeping an eye on Beni they wouldn't have to worry about any nocturnal intruders. They could presumably have a good night's sleep.

She knew her hope of that was gone when she felt Shepard pressing herself against her naked back, arms stealing around her to pull her back into a warm embrace.

"I've been thinking."

"You should really leave that to me."

Shepard nipped her shoulder, and licked the mark soothingly. "About you and the Shadow Broker thing and all."

"Yes?" This wasn't going the direction she had expected at all.

"Hmm. I'm a Spectre you know, authorized to use any amount of force to complete my missions."

Liara chuckled, "You've been reading those trashy romance novels again."

"Easy there, I know you've been going over those dry scientific tomes in your spare time and I don't rib you for that."

"You couldn't-"

"Because you're shameless," Shepard teased. "Naughty vixen."

"The idea is this…" Shepard licked the fold of her ear, "Why don't you try being the ruthless Shadow Broker, and I'll be the dashing Spectre; we'll see if I can't seduce every last secret out of you."

"I will not play your games, Shepard." Liara smiled despite herself. That was one of Shepard's personal favorites. "We have a rare opportunity to sleep soundly tonight; it would be wise to take advantage of it."

She could hear the pout in her lover's voice when she spoke again, "Alright; how about this: I'll be the pretty stranger at the bar, and you can be the insatiable asari looking for your next-"

"You know better than to believe the rumors of Asari promiscuity."

Shepard's fingers were tracing up her spine most distractingly, sending tingles straight down to her toes and causing her to arch gently into the hand that had risen to cup her breast.

"You're right, better idea. You can be a beautiful damsel-in-distress caught in the very biotic shield that should have protected you and I'll be the daring Alliance soldier come to the rescue, hum? I like that one."

"I have an even better idea." Liara's biotics flared and Shepard found herself dangling nearly a foot in the air before she had time to react, pushed back against the wall as Liara's nails traced half-menacingly over her shirt.

"You can be Commander Shepard, and I'll be the Shadow Broker. We'll pretend that we only have a few minutes before I go to wake our daughter just long enough to say good night."

Shepard sighed despondently, "You take all the fun out of it, Love."

"Not all the fun." Liara smirked, lifting Shepard's shirt slightly as she leaned in to press a kiss to her waist.

"No. Not all the fun." Shepard agreed a little breathlessly.

Shepard's breath stuttered to a halt as Liara's hand glided up her stomach, pausing to brush provocatively over the shifting muscles, feeling them tense beneath her questing hand.

"Tease." Shepard hissed; she arched as much as the biotics would allow.

"I haven't even begun, Commander."

"Liara, keep this up and you are going to get it."

"That sounds promising."

Liara tugged at the shirt, adjusting Shepard's arms until she could pull it from her. She took a moment simply to admire the view as Shepard glared at her, hoping against hope that Liara would move things along.

"If you don't hurry, you'll have no chance of waking her."

"You're right. Perhaps I will leave you here while I see to our daughter."

"Liara." Shepard groaned, "Don't tease; you're scaring me a little."

"What? The Galaxy's Greatest Hero frightened by such a little thing?" Liara smiled as she dipped in to press a lingering kiss to Shepard's neck, "I'm disappointed."

Shepard tilted her head to the side, opening for the tender assault. Liara's warm lips followed a trail up the line of her throat, across that sensitive hollow to her jaw.

Shepard gasped softly at the unexpected nip and Liara seized the opportunity to dip into her mouth, coaxing Shepard to return her kiss; it was no great challenge.

The biotic restraints disappeared and Shepard yelped as she dropped nimbly to her feet; she could hear Liara's smothered giggle and glared threateningly at her.

"Mock me, will you? I can't have that."

"I'm sorry, it's just-" In two steps Shepard closed the distance between them, taking Liara's face in a firm grip as she bit softly at her lips until they opened. Liara groaned, feeling Shepard's clever fingers tracing the curve of her crest, teasing over the flesh at the back of her throat and dipping down her spine.

Her skin prickled with the chill as Shepard pressed a weathered hand to her spine, following the curve down to her ass and gathering her closer. Liara sighed and pulled away, eyes darkening with arousal.

"Meld?"

"Not yet. Much as I love Beni, it's been awhile since I took my time with you; she's just going to have to wait."

"I don't think she'll mind too much, being asleep and all." Liara leaned back into her, taking comfort in the feel of her solid warmth. She squealed as Shepard knelt and swept her up, slinging her over a shoulder to carry her to the bed and tossing her there.

Liara laughed aloud and Shepard smiled fondly, "Been a while since I heard that, too."

Liara sobered instantly, "I've been busy, but I managed to sort out the majority of my troubles this afternoon."

Shepard arched an inquiring brow, "Care to tell me about it?"

"No. Suffice to say that it is dealt with and I think we are overdue for a family vacation."

She laid back, Shepard's hand pushing her down gently. "I couldn't agree more. However, I don't think it's terribly nice to be keeping secrets from me."

"I'm an information broker, Shepard. There's always a price." Liara covered a yawn and Shepard snapped to attention; "Are you tired, Love?

The tone really should have warned her to watch for a trap, but Liara wasn't paying attention.

"Just a little, it's been a long day."

She yelped as Shepard bit into her neck, massaging the area tenderly with her thumb. "A little more awake now?" She snickered.

Liara glared in mock anger, "Careful, Shepard. I might bite back."

"Intriguing."

Liara arched and twisted, pinning her to the bed with her knees on either side of her hips; "Why are you still wearing pants, anyway?"

Shepard opened her mouth to respond, but Liara leaned forward to swallow the sound as she caught her lips, hands all too familiar with the zippers and buttons of those pants. She lifted her hips slightly and Liara rocked into her unconsciously, peeling the pants down her hips. She pulled away once more, rising to pull the pants down to her knees.

Shepard twisted to kick them off, but Liara stayed her movement, pulling her to the edge of the bed so that her hips balanced on the edge. "Like this, I think."

"Liara-"

Her words were lost in a soundless plea as Liara pressed a firm palm to the hem in her underwear, manipulating it so that it rubbed maddeningly against her nub. She tried to open her legs farther, hoping to permit her lover a greater range of motion, but those thrice-damned pants made it impossible.

"Not fair. You cheat."

Liara chuckled, "Fair fights bore me." She dipped down and tongued the thin cotton gently, Shepard squirmed to draw nearer to her.

"Um, I'm pretty sure you're supposed to-" Shepard cut off as Liara pressed her tongue more firmly against her, feeling their combined wetness on the cloth against her flesh.

Liara paused, "Yes, Shepard?"

"Never mind. Can't remember." Liara's fingers were tracing distractingly over the cloth, pressing into her in an unpredictable pattern, nails tracing the crease of her thigh until she trembled with the effort of holding still.

"Have I told you lately how beautiful you are?"

Shepard blinked, "Yes, but I could always stand to hear it again."

Liara took the fabric between her teeth, fingers gliding beneath the edges to draw it down.

"I love that look in you get when you're trying so hard to stay in control. It always makes me want to do something thoroughly wicked."

Shepard chuckled, "I'm not about to stop you."

"You're talking too much." Shepard jerked as one of Liara's fingers slid into her easily, curling upward sharply; her other hand smoothed across the plane of Shepard's stomach, taking a nipple between her fingers to fondle slowly.

Shepard hissed softly, fingers slipping down to brush along the soft skin of Liara's arms, raising goose bumps as she passed. Liara leaned into her touch, resting her head against Shepard's stomach. Liara leaned down farther, tongue slipping into her and establishing a counter-rhythm that had Shepard rocking desperately into her.

"Liara, please."

"Hush."

Shepard shuddered as Liara's mouth moved up her center, drawing her sensitive clit between her teeth to lash with her tongue.

"Meld, please. Meld."

Liara's self-satisfied chuckle nearly sent her over the edge alone, but the next moment she was there, just at the edge of consciousness.

Shepard felt some block that hadn't been there before, a reticence on Liara's part. She wanted to pry, but for Liara's sake she would hold back. The next moment she couldn't bring herself to care, a spiral of heat and Liara responding to those wicked images dancing in her forethoughts, the slow pulses that warned her Shepard was close. She curled her wrist, slipping another finger in and thrusting almost violently until the heel of her hand ground against Shepard's center.

She could feel that response in the deepest part of her, and it wasn't long before her legs gave out, pulling herself farther on the bed as she luxuriated in satisfaction.

They came back to themselves slowly, Liara lying in the curve of Shepard's arm, one hand playing over her breasts as Shepard traced her nails absently over the curve of her crest.

"Damn it, Liara. I wanted to take my time with you. How do you always end up doing this to me?"

Liara peeled herself away reluctantly, "Some other time, perhaps."

Shepard's eyes narrowed in warning, "Definitely. Say your good night. Have your sleep. I _will_ pay you back for this."

Liara smiled, stepping back into her dress slowly, pulling it up her hips as provocatively as possible. "I look forward to it."


	3. Chapter 3

There were certain perks to authority, Shepard decided. The ability to bark out an order no matter how questionable and know that it would be obeyed was one of them. An order like suspending all incoming communications and scrambling all outgoing transmissions.

There were checks to power as well; it was impossible to exercise her rank to its greatest effect when the Shadow Broker herself called this ship home. Liara probably had a few emergency channels for just such situations as this; they might have actually done her some good if Shepard hadn’t asked Tali to install a fail-safe manual override the last time she was aboard. Separating Liara from her data terminal was like depriving an addict of her favorite poison and every bit as difficult to pull off.

She knew Liara would soon find out the order had come directly from her, if nothing else Joker would rat her out for the sake of peace in his orderly cockpit. Shepard smiled fondly, not that she was complaining; Liara in a temper was a rare and beautiful thing. Her eyes would spark and her skin would flush, movements becoming more fluid and her voice husky and deep. Shepard nearly purred at the thought.

She hurried to the elevator and punched the button firmly, waiting with thinly veiled impatience for the doors to slide open once more. She hurried to the door of her cabin and drew a deep breath, composing herself for the confrontation ahead.

Mustering her courage at last, Shepard typed in the entry code and stepped into the room before she had a chance to rethink the decision… and froze.

 

Contrary to what she had been expecting, Liara lay face-down on the bed, hands folded beneath the pillow to cradle her head and a tired frown still lingering on her face even in sleep. Shepard removed her boots quickly, taking the socks off with them lest she wake Liara with the sound of her footsteps.

She ghosted to the side of the bed, crawling over the covers carefully and laying down next to her, face to face. Normally Liara woke even before she did, and climbed into bed far later; when Shepard chided her for not taking better care of her health, Liara insisted that asari did not require as much sleep as humans and that she could manage her own affairs, thank you. It was good to see that she had at last taken some time to rest her abused body.

No sooner had the thought crossed her mind than Liara’s eyes shot open, hands scrabbling at the coverlet in an attempt to push herself away from her partner and gain her feet.

“Shepard! You startled me.”

Shepard raised her brows questioningly, “Did I wake you?”

Breathing gradually evening out, Liara nodded. “I felt your stare, I suppose.”

Shepard winced apologetically, “I’m sorry, I was just glad to see you getting some rest.”

“It’s alright, it seems I’ve been unconscious for nearly an hour. That was not my intent.”

“Wait. Stay.” Shepard reached out to her pleadingly; moving faster than the asari thought possible Shepard crept across the bed and grabbed the hem of her dress before she could move away.

“Come back for just a while longer.” Shepard’s smile was all manner of sinful. “I’ll make it worth your while.”

Liara glanced to her desk and back to Shepard, torn between two impossible choices.

“Here, I’ll make it simple. I order you to lie down and take anything I give you.”

“Despite popular opinion, I am no longer a full-fledged member of your crew; I am under no obligation to take that order.” That didn’t change the fact that she had lowered herself to the bed once again and allowed Shepard to draw her into her arms. Liara rested her head on the slight curve of Shepard’s breast, listening for the sound of a steady heartbeat, matching her breathing to her lover’s.

“Have you ever heard of John Donne?”

Shepard’s voice broke the reverie, a mellow tone with a hint of mischief beneath.

“I’m afraid I haven’t. Is he a human hero?”

“You might say that. No. Not really. He was a poet.”

“Are you planning on taking up a new trade, Shepard?”

“Not a chance.It’s only that I reminded of a certain line of his.”

“And what is that?” Liara smiled softly as she felt Shepard’s fingers plucking at the clasp of her dress.

“License my roving hands and let them go.”

“Is that another order, or a request?”

“You won’t regret it.” Shepard murmured provocatively.

Liara considered for a moment, but she knew the outcome of this battle had already been decided.

“Consider them licensed.”

Shepard chuckled, movements growing bolder until the day gown slipped from her shoulders to pool at her waist. Shepard hardly took more than a moment to admire her work before peeling at Liara’s bra, making quick work of the material and casting it aside heedlessly.

Shepard pushed on her shoulders gently, angling her toward the pillows. “Lie back.”

Liara surrendered, still a little drowsy from her impromptu nap, but increasingly intrigued with this mood. She jumped when Shepard’s warm fingers slipped beneath the fabric of her dress, peeling both skirts and underwear down her thighs, fingertips caressing the skin concealed beneath.

“You’re so beautiful.” Shepard’s eyes lingered on her form admiringly, taking in every dip and curve as though it were the first time.

Liara reached up to brush the hair back from her face, tracing the line of her jaw and the small scar there wonderingly. “Then we are well-matched.”

Shepard nipped a finger that had drawn too near her mouth, “For more reason than one, love.”

Liara’s fingers drifted down to play with the button of her shirt but Shepard pushed her hand away firmly, “Not yet. Turn over.”

Watching curiously, Liara turned onto her stomach and glanced over her shoulder at Shepard. “May I ask why?”

“Good gods, don’t give me that coy look over your shoulder or I’ll ruin everything and take you now.”

“That doesn’t sound so very terrible to me.” Liara purred.

“Trust me. You’ll like this better.”

Liara watched as Shepard crawled across the bed to the nightstand, pulling something from the drawer there and cupping it in her hands.

“Shepard, what are we doing?”

“It’s oil.” Shepard chirped brightly. “Lavender oil, specifically. You’ve been a little tense lately and a shopkeeper on Illium told me it’s good for soothing a troubled mind.”

“Shopkeepers on Illium will say anything to hock their wares.”

“Just trust me on this one. It will work.”

Liara barely kept from rolling her eyes. She had heard those words one time too many just before everything had gone to hell. Then again, Shepard had always brought them out in one piece again.

 

Shepard poured a little of the lotion over her palms, rubbing her hands together and inhaling delicately. Sweet and musky, a pleasant scent. She poured a little more into her palm and held it there, waiting for the oil to warm.

Why hadn’t she thought of this sooner? A chance to run her hands all over her lover’s body, easing her tension and acquainting herself with every curve at once. Bless the genius who had first devised the art of massage.

Liara gasped softly as Shepard drizzled a little into the small of her back, weathered hands kneading the oil into the skin there until it shone, palms digging firmly into the muscle while she moved up the curve of Liara’s back to her shoulders. A muffled groan that Shepard took for approval reached her ears. Oh yes, this was wonderful. Pity she hadn’t thought to take her own clothes off first, if she did so now they would be ruined.

If life as a soldier had taught her anything it was that sometimes sacrifices had to be made. Shepard moved way and quickly stripped the shirt from her shoulders and trousers from her hips, casting them aside to land wherever they pleased. Liara turned to watch her, giggling to see Shepard having such difficulty with the catch of her bra.

Shepard kicked her underwear aside, briefly taking note of where they had ended up. Liara was always chiding her for the clothes she left lying around; years in the Alliance navy should have broken her of the habit, but if anything it had only made the problem worse.

“Now, where were we?”

“My shoulders, I believe.” Muffled laughter was still apparent in the cadence of her tone and Shepard smiled, already she was more at ease.

Shepard pressed her hands firmly to Liara’s spine and twisted sharply until she heard a sharp pop. Liara groaned with pleasure.

Liara’s breath rushed out of her as Shepard lay down along the length of her, resting her weight there, breasts pushed against her back distractingly.

“I see the naughty thoughts on your face.” Shepard’s voice was warm and teasing, breath tickling her sensitive crest.

“Then why don’t you do something about it?” Liara turned her head for a kiss, tugging at Shepard’s lip in a mute demand.

“Patience, beloved. All in good time.”

Shepard rose and straddled her thighs, hands working their way down her back, gouging into every knot and twisting until they loosened. Liara’s muffled gasps and Shepard’s pleased hums were the only sounds to break the silence.

Her skin was beginning to tingle, whether from the oil or Shepard’s devoted ministrations she was not sure, but she began to move against the covers craving what relief she could find.

“I love it when you are wicked.”

Liara bit her lip at the feel of Shepard’s calloused hands gripping her ass, pushing her harder into the coverlet. One talented hand slipped between her legs, oil and her own natural wetness combining as Shepard slipped a finger into her.

Liara clutched at the linens, rising and falling, her body growing tense once more; it seemed Shepard had undone all her previous work. As she rose again, Shepard’s fingers slipped up to find her hardened nub, circling quickly and dancing over it teasingly. Liara muffled her cry in the pillow, body now blissfully sated and free of urgency.

“Thank you, Shepard.” She murmured, smiling over her shoulder.

“Don’t thank me yet, love.” Shepard slipped away from her briefly, coaxing her onto her back once more and straddling her stomach.

Liara watched as she poured yet more of the oil over her hands, “Shepard, the bed-”

“I’ll replace the sheets later. A lot later.”

Liara couldn’t find it in her to object when Shepard began working those hands up her hips, thumbs pressing into the hollows there while her fingers kneaded the muscles of her thighs.

Unable to resist, Shepard glided smoothly up her body, taking her breasts in hand to swipe the glistening oil over them, swirling it into her skin, up the valley of her breasts to the lines of her throat and thence to her crest.

Liara groaned, “I could regret teaching you that trick.”

“Are you so sure?” Shepard’s nails traced the grooves of her crest, following the curve. She was going to smell all over of lavender. She had smelled of worse things in her time.

“Shepard.”

Shepard leaned down to press her nose to Liara’s, rubbing playfully. “Yes, love?”

Liara smiled brightly, “Embrace eternity.”

She glided smoothly into Shepard’s mind, finding no resistance there. She hadn’t expected to; Shepard craved these joinings as much as she. Her movements grew even more languid and slow, lashes fluttering with the effort of remaining open. There was something in the back of Shepard’s mind, something she didn’t want Liara to know. Very well, she kept secrets of her own now and again. It couldn’t be anything too terrible.

Resolutely she shoved the thought aside, focusing on the present. Shepard had moved down her legs, nails tracing the muscles in her calves until they tensed and released, finding that unnaturally sensitive spot behind her knees and lavishing attention on it. Shepard rocked softly, hardly conscious of the movement herself, barely noticing the fullness of her breasts or the heat that gathered in her center for the blessed feeling of being at peace.

Liara’s breath hissed between her teeth when Shepard caught her feet, knuckles pushing into her sore instep, fingers running between her toes until Liara giggled. Shepard grinned back and for a moment that was enough. Only for a moment.

Liara stretched out her arms and this time Shepard fell willingly into them, capturing Liara’s mouth in the sort of all-consuming kiss she had fantasized about in her early maiden years. The sort that said plainly she was the most desirable creature in the universe, the loveliest being her lover had ever encountered. Lying there in Shepard’s arms, basking in her thoughts, she could believe it.

Liara’s fingers found her center, brushing teasingly into Shepard, starting a slow and lingering rhythm. The two arched and rocked lazily, eyes locked and bodies perfectly in sync with each other. When they reached release it was in perfect harmony, each reflecting off the other and heightening the sensation until Liara was certain it would be the death of her. She felt herself slip from Shepard’s mind unwillingly, incapable of maintaining the connection while her eyes sight grew blurry and her ears seemed deaf to anything save Shepard’s soft cry.

They lay in the aftermath, Shepard’s fingers tracing lazily over the skin of her stomach as Liara’s nails combed through her hair,  
“We owe our thanks to the shopkeeper on Illium, I think.” Liara managed to speak for the first time.

“I think the best way to thank her would be to order a little more of this.” Shepard agreed, muscles still twitching occasionally.

As her thoughts finally returned, Liara sat upright quickly. “The room is quiet.”

“Thank the gods.” Shepard murmured.

“Shepard, someone has cut my feeds. We need to move.” Liara felt the cold weight of responsibility settling on her shoulders once more and cringed.

Shepard’s warm chuckle surprised her, as did the nail running up her spine provocatively. “I cut the feeds, Shadow Broker. I didn’t feel like sharing.”

 

“Shepard.” Liara tried for a glare, but she felt heavy in every limb, a yawn threatening.

“There’s plenty of time to fret later. For now, just lie with me.”

And when she said it like that, Liara simply couldn’t refuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit for this chapter's theme goes to John Donne; the lines come from "To His Mistress Going to Bed."


	4. Chapter 4

Two hours past dawn and still Shepard had not awoken; it shouldn't have been a surprise, she'd been up half the night talking with Tali, catching up on recent events. Much as Liara hated to admit it she was a little jealous.

It was supposed to have been their night off. Miranda had offered to watch over Beni, Gardiner had discretely left the kitchen for their use while he stole down to engineering for a game of Skyllian Five. The plan had been simple: teach Shepard to cook a few traditional Asari meals, steal a kiss or two, a surreptitious caress and end up pinned to the counter begging for more. It really didn't seem like so much to ask.

But then Tali had arrived early and Shepard insisted it was her duty to make her feel welcome; they were old friends, and Tali had Important Duties now and when would they see her again? She had tried convincing Liara to join her, but stubbornly Liara had refused.

It was a little spoiled of her, but time alone with Shepard was precious for its rarity; much as she loved her daughter there were times she didn't want to share Shepard even with her and for Tali to come between them… very well. It vexed her a little; now that she'd confessed it she could move on.

Except that she couldn't, because Shepard was still asleep and soon she'd have to see to her own duties; they probably wouldn't see each other all day, and Liara had a point to make.

Liara rose and stretched, mentally sorting through a list of objectives for the day; it felt twice as long after their canceled date. She eyed Shepard; still sleeping deeply, lying on her stomach with hands tucked neatly under her pillow, lines of tension erased from her face.

It was wonderful to see her so at peace; for years after the war she had struggled to snatch sleep wherever she could find it, battling night-terrors and the irrational fear that she might hurt Liara in one of her dazed fits. All Liara's assurances could not convince her she wasn't a threat and that it was fine to rest easy.

And then Beni had come along, and with her all the attendant responsibilities of being a parent. It hadn't exactly happened overnight, but the panic attacks grew fewer every month until finally they had stopped completely. The nightmares had gradually tapered off too and watching Shepard indulge in peaceful sleep had become a guilty pleasure of hers because she could still remember when it had been so rare.

A mischievous grin came over her face; just because Shepard could sleep soundly now didn't mean she shouldn't be disturbed every now and again.

With cautious fingers Liara reached for her hair, lifting one of the locks ever so slowly and pinching it between thumb and forefinger. Shepard didn't so much as twitch.

Liara had learned long ago that Shepard's hair was a marvelously versatile tool; stroking her fingers through it could reduce her to putty in Liara's hands, twining her fingers in it could hold Shepard still for deep kisses, and sometimes it could even be turned against its possessor for more playful causes.

Gently, Liara teased her nose with the loose strands, feathering over her cheek and across her upper lip, small torments. Shepard's nose wrinkled and she batted wearily at the offending hair. Liara stifled a giggle and tried again; this time, Shepard snorted and pulled back, burying her face in the pillow protectively.

Liara leaned down, blowing the hair away from her ear; Shepard twitched, shoulder rolling slowly. Was she awake? Liara pressed her mouth to her ear, tongue darting out to trace the curve and Shepard shuddered almost imperceptibly. Definitely awake.

"It's past time for you to be awake, Shepard."

Shepard mumbled something unintelligible, eyelids flickering; she'd be asleep again in a moment if drastic action wasn't taken immediately. Bless her for preferring to sleep naked, it did make the task that much simpler. Liara crawled over her, straddling her back and running her thumbs down Shepard's spine until her lover's eyes opened blearily.

"Come now, Shepard; there's plenty of work to be done today and I expect you to make up for last night."

Shepard shook her head slowly, "Ten minutes. Just ten more. Take your shower and wake me."

"What if I want you to shower with me?"

"Mmm. Wait ten minutes and take a shower with me."

"Honestly, Shepard. Stop being difficult." Liara scooted down her body; she heard something like a breathy purr from Shepard, ignoring it.

"'M not being difficult. Just sleepy."

"How much did you have to drink last night?" Liara chuckled.

"Nothing. Wasn't thirsty."

"Obtuse. You know that's not what I meant."

"Don't want to set a bad example for the kid, you know?"

She sounded far more awake now, and entirely too serious for Liara's liking.

"A glass or two isn't going to hurt anything, Shepard. Now, I've a question for you."

"What's that?" She sounded suspicious, and rightfully so.

"I heard a rumor."

"Rumor?" That had her attention.

"About human men and morning… there was some charming euphemism."

Shepard's eyes snapped open, "Who, what, when, where, and why wasn't I informed?"

"Joker, rumor, a few days ago, over breakfast, and because I wanted the time to perform some research."

"Research?" Shepard sputtered, "You want to tell me what the hell kind of research you were doing, love?"

Liara chuckled softly, leaning forward to press a kiss to the curve of her back. "I found that human females undergo similar phenomena. It's a natural function that applies to both sexes, isn't that interesting?"

Her hands ran down the back of Shepard's legs and back up again lingeringly, she teased Shepard's inner thighs with her fingertips, moving lower to brush her thumb down Shepard's slit and press lightly into her.

"It would seem my research was accurate."

Shepard jerked when her finger moved lower, swirling wetness about her nub. "Liara, we have work to do." A half-hearted excuse at best, and one Liara would easily see through.

"Ten minutes you said and ten minutes I will have, Shepard."

"You're such a tease." Shepard propped herself on her elbows, trying to catch Liara in a surprise embrace; Liara pinched her ass teasingly and Shepard yelped, glaring at the indignity.

"Don't even think it, Shepard. Insubordination will not be tolerated."

Shepard groaned as Liara scooted farther down, breath hot on her center. "This is mutiny, and I think you should know-" she squeaked and twined her fingers in the coverlet when Liara's tongue brushed over the hood of her clit.

"What should I know?"

"It carries a _very_ harsh punishment."

Liara smiled provocatively, licking her lips; the thoughtless action was nearly Shepard's undoing.

"I think you will have to demonstrate; make an example of me, if you will, but this is my time."

Shepard ground her hips into the bed, desperately seeking any form of friction she could generate. Liara's touch was feather-light, designed more to entice than to bring her any actual release. Clever wench; she was a sharp pupil and Shepard was beginning to regret some of the lessons she had taught her.

"Hurry, please." Shepard gasped, burying her face in the pillow once more, Liara's smooth palm cupping her intimately and grinding into her warmth.

"Six minutes, Shepard."

Shepard arched and ground against her, unreasonably worried that she might not reach her peak before she was forced out of bed. Surely Liara wouldn't be so cruel as that? She might be; it all depended on her mood. Curse it! She wouldn't get any work done if all she could think of was her sexy bond-mate playing her body like this.

"Meld with me, please?" Normally it was she making Liara beg for this pleasure, but she knew if she could just fall into that connection now it would be all over. Evidently Liara followed her thought because she chuckled wickedly, free hand groping her ass, pushing her more firmly into Liara's other hand and that much nearer her release.

"Oh no, Shepard. That would be cheating." She dipped down, tongue running over Shepard's warmth once more, pushing into her until Shepard forgot to breathe entirely.

"Take a breath, darling. Remember to breathe."

Liara knew exactly what she was doing to her, exactly how to manipulate her body and bend it to her will. There were times when Shepard was grateful for that talent; just now she wished she had Garrus' cuffs so she could turn the tables and keep her lover at her mercy.

"Four minutes."

Frantically Shepard bucked and arched, muscles tightening with strain. It would be too cruel to wake her like this and leave her aching all day without hope of release. Liara would never do that to her… she hoped.

Shepard gasped in surprise as Liara flipped her suddenly, heaving her onto her back in one graceful motion. "Three."

Liara's biotics sparked and Shepard offered up a thankful prayer as Liara's sparking fingers pushed into her once more. Damned if she could think much after that.

She vaguely registered the sounds of her own cry, the sudden heaviness of her head and the small flashes of light in the corner of her eye; her arms stretched out to draw her lover close, holding her to her as the waves of pleasure washed over her. It was a moment before she realized that Liara had since slipped into her mind and now writhed against her, sharing the sweet release.

Panting softly, Shepard traced her fingers down Liara's spine as she twitched, fingers still buried in her.

"Time's up, I think. We have work to attend to."

"Ten more minutes?"

"No. We've lingered too long as it is." Liara pulled away from her reluctantly, limbs still trembling slightly.

"Tali couldn't do that for you."

Something in her tone alerted Shepard that the words weren't spoken entirely in jest. "Is that what this was about? Liara, you have nothing to worry about, I swear. Tali's just a friend. I haven't looked at her twice since I found you all wrapped up and tied with a bow on Therum."

Liara frowned and Shepard smiled wryly, "Figure of speech."

Liara shook her head, "I have the vid-feeds. I know."

"You _were_ spying!" Shepard crowed, "You're _jealous_!"

"I don't find it very amusing, Shepard."

"I don't either. It's rather sweet." Shepard rolled, catching Liara in an embrace at her side despite her squirming. "You are my other half, the light of my eyes, mother of my child, comfort of my old-"

"Enough; I understand. Just so long as we are clear."

"On what?" Shepard smiled crookedly.

"You are _mine_." Liara's lips caught hers in a kiss that ensured it would be far longer than another ten minutes before they were ready to leave.

And if Shepard had anything to say about it, there was still a shower to see about. While there, they could explore this heretofore undiscovered possessive streak; Shepard thought she could grow to appreciate it.


End file.
